Memories In The Snow
by Kazemaru Yuukito
Summary: Kisah cinta tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Takdir telah menorehkan kisah memilukan. /"Sendirian itu sama sekali tidak enak." /"Len, berjanjilah, kau akan selalu bersama denganku." / "Tentu saja, Rin. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu agar kau tidak kesepian." /"Kau bohong, Len. Kau bohong!" /Len x Rin. No incest. Chara death.


Musim dingin telah tiba. Bumi telah berselimut salju putih yang tebal. Di sebuah tempat di pinggiran kota, seorang wanita berambut kuning keemasan berdiri sendirian. Tempat itu sangat sepi. Banyak pepohonan yang meranggas tak tahan melawan dinginnya musim ini. Tak banyak orang berlalu lalang di sini. Atau lebih tepatnya, hanya ada wanita pirang di tempat itu.

Mata birunya menatap sebuah pohon besar. Sebuah pohon sakura. Pohon itu telanjang tak berdaun. Perlahan, tangan mungil wanita muda itu menyentuh batang pohon. Berbagai kenangan melintas di benaknya. Di tempat inilah kisah cintanya dengan seorang pemuda dimulai. Kisah yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kisah yang menyesakkan dadanya.

.

.

.

**Memories In The Snow**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

**Memories In The Snow © Kazemaru Yuukito**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Pairing: Rin x Len**

**Warning: Miss typo, angst ga kerasa, no incest, chara death, alur maju mundur, ide pasaran**

**Don't like, don't read**

**A/N: Yang di**_**italic **_**itu flashback**

.

.

.

_Seorang gadis tampak terburu-buru melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang penting dalam hidupnya. Hari ini ia akan mengikuti sebuah audisi menyanyi. Ini merupakan langkah awalnya dalam mewujudkan cita-citanya. Ya, sejak kecil gadis berkepala kuning ini ingin sekali menjadi seorang penyanyi. Gadis ini tampaknya tengah berlomba dengan waktu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya juga tengah berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya hingga..._

_BRUK_

"_Aduh!" Gadis kuning itu mengaduh seraya membersihkan bajunya dari salju._

"_Ah, maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru. Maafkan aku ya?" Laki-laki yang juga berambut kuning itu meminta maaf dan membantu sang gadis berdiri._

"_Tak apa. Aku juga sedang terburu-buru. Namaku Rin. Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis bernama Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan._

"_Aku Len. Salam kenal!" ujar Len yang langsung menyambar tangan Rin untuk bersalaman. "Kau sedang buru-buru ya? Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"_

"_Aku mau mengikuti audisi menyanyi. Kurang dari satu jam lagi audisinya di mulai." Jawab Rin._

"_Wah, berarti kau sainganku dong! Aku juga akan mengikuti audisi itu. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke tempat audisi bersama-sama!" ajak Len._

"_Kau juga ikut? Kalau begitu ayo!" Rin langsung mengenggam tangan Len dan menariknya pergi._

"_Eh, anu, tanganmu..." Pipi Len diwarnai semburat merah. Baru kali ini tangannya digandeng oleh seorang gadis yang belum satu menit ia kenal._

"_Oh, maaf!" Wajah Rin langsung berwarna semerah tomat._

.

.

.

Di tempat inilah wanita yang mempunyai nama Rin bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Tempat yang meliki banyak kenangan manis bersama Len. Tempat yang menjadi favorit mereka. Sebuah jalan sepi yang menyimpan kisah asmara Rin dan Len. Di tempat ini juga lah, perjalanan kasih mereka dimulai.

.

.

.

_Enam bulan telah berlalu sejak Rin bertemu dengan Len. Audisi yang mereka ikuti berakhir dengan Rin dan Len keluar sebagai pemenang ganda. Para juri sudah berunding berkali-kali. Mereka tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang terbaik – Rin atau Len. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan keduanya keluar sebagai pemenang._

_Atas kemenangan mereka berdua, sebuah label musik mengontrak keduanya. Karena suara Rin dan Len cocok dan bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain, Rin dan Len kerap diduetkan bersama. Sejak itulah hubungan Rin dan Len mulai dekat._

"_Rin, besok kau ada waktu luang tidak?" tanya Len pada Rin yang sedang dirias untuk pengambilan video single pertama Rin. Rin memang telah memiliki album. Tetapi semua lagu yang ada di album tersebut adalah lagu duetnya bersama Len._

"_Umm, aku rasa ada. Kenapa?" tanya Rin balik._

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan karena kesibukan membuat single masing-masing. Kau mau?" tawar Len._

"_Wah, aku mau!" jawab Rin cepat._

"_Oke. Kutunggu kau jam 10 di tempat biasa ya? Aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi pengambilan video untuk single dimulai. Semoga berhasil dengan singlemu!"_

_Salju pertama mulai turun. Salju yang terlalu cepat turun di bulan November. Padahal kemarin matahari masih bersinar walaupun redup. Suhu langsung turun drastis. Sebuah cuaca yang tidak terprediksi oleh Rin yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang meranggas. Tempat yang dimaksud oleh Len adalah tempat ini. Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Selain bagus, tempat ini juga jauh dari keramaian sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut dikejar-kejar fans atau wartawan._

_Angin berhembus pelan, namun cukup membuat Rin bergidik kedinginan. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya. Bodoh sekali tadi dia lupa membawa jaket. Keinginan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Len telah membuatnya melupakan hal-hal kecil, seperti memakai jaket. Pemuda yang mirip dirinya itu memang sering membuat Rin lupa akan segala hal. Contohnya saja kemarin. Setelah Len mengajukan permintaan untuk berjalan-jalan, Rin langsung lupa sebagian lirik single terbarunya. Alhasil, pengambilan video klip kemarin tersendat-sendat meskipun akhirnya bisa selesai ketika mentari hampir tenggelam. Padahal persiapan telah dilakukan sejak pagi._

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang Len, pemuda itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi. Bukannya terlambat, Rin memang sengaja datang lebih awal. Ia sudah tak sabar menghabiskan waktu bersama Len, teman terdekatnya. Ah, teman ya? Diam-diam hati Rin mencelos. _

'_Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Len, lebih baik aku bernyanyi saja." pikir Rin. Rin pun menyanyikan potongan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang dinyanyikannya bersama Len dalam album mereka. Lagu yang paling disukai Rin. Bagian yang difavoritkannya._

"_Ima kizuki hajimeta_

_(Sekarang aku mulai mengerti)_

_Umareta riyuu o_

_(Alasan aku lahir)_

_Kitto hitori wa sabishii_

_(Sendirian ternyata sangat sepi)"_

_Mendadak suara khas Len ikut menyahuti lagu yang dinyanyikan Rin._

"_Sou, ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto_

_(Ya, keajaiban pertama adalah ketika kamu lahir)_

_Nidome no kiseki wa kimi ga sugoseta jikan_

_(Keajaiban kedua adalah waktu yang kita luangkan bersama)_

_Sandome wa madanai_

_(Keajaiban ketiga, belum)_

_Sandome wa mada_

_(Keajaiban ketiga belum terjadi)"_

"_Len! Ternyata kamu sudah datang!" sambut Rin._

"_Hehehe... Maaf, Rin. Pengambilan videonya baru selesai tadi. Ternyata kamu masih menyukai lagu itu ya?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku suka lagu itu. Lagu itu membawa pesan bahwa sendirian itu sama sekali tidak enak." Jawab Rin._

"_Iya sih. Tapi lagu itu kan sudah lama. Lagipula kenapa harus bagian itu?" tanya Len lagi._

"_Itu karena tadi aku sendirian menunggumu tahu! Sepi rasanya!" jawab Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya._

"_Ahaha! Maaf deh! Tapi kan sekarang sudah ada aku. Kita berdua sekarang." Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuat wajah Rin memerah._

'_Ya, sendirian memang menyedihkan. Karena itu, aku ingin terus bersamamu, Len. Bersama dengan orang yang kucintai.' batin Rin._

'_Keajaiban ketiga memang belum terjadi. Keajaiban ketiga akan segera kuwujudkan nanti. Pasti.' Pikir Len dalam hati._

"_Len, berjanjilah, kau akan selalu bersama denganku." Pinta Rin._

"_Tentu saja, Rin. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu agar kau tidak kesepian." Janji Len._

"_Terima kasih, Len." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum._

'_Manis' pikir Len._

"_Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Rin."_

"_Apa itu?" tanya Rin penasaran._

"_Tara! Sebuah pita untukmu! Kau suka pita kan? Makanya kubelikan pita untuk rambutmu." Len mengeluarkan sebuah pita berwarna putih bersih._

"_Wah, terima kasih, Len! Kau selalu tahu apa yang kusuka!" Rin berteriak kegirangan dan langsung memakai pita putih itu._

"_Cocok, Rin. Aku senang kau suka pita itu. Kau jadi tambah manis." Kalimat terakhir meluncur tanpa sadar dari bibir Len. Pipi kedua remaja pirang itu berubah merah seketika._

"_A-ayo pergi. Kau tidak berniat menghabiskan waktu seharian di sini kan?" ajak Len sambil menahan malu._

_Rin dan Len benar-benar bersenang-senang hari itu. Maklum, mereka selalu sibuk sehingga tidak sempat menghibur diri. Hingga tak terasa sore hampir menjelang._

"_Rin, ayo ke tempat pohon sakura tadi." Ajak Len._

"_Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam di sana. Pemandangannya pasti bagus sekali." Jawab Rin._

_Sampailah mereka di tempat favorit mereka. Matahari mulai menghilang di garis horizon ketika mereka sampai._

"_Wah, benar kan? Mataharinya bagus sekali! Lihatlah, Len!" ujar Rin ceria._

_Len hanya memandang wajah Rin yang tampak oranye tertimpa sinar matahari senja. _

"_R-Rin, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Wajah Len tampak grogi dan memerah. Entah itu karena sinar matahari atau hal lain._

"_Ada apa, Len? Kok kamu gugup begitu?" tanya Rin penasaran._

"_A-aku, aku, se-sebenarnya aku..." Len benar-benar gugup._

"_Kenapa sih, Len? Bicaralah yang jelas." Pinta Rin._

"_A-aku, a-aku, aku suka kamu," bisik Len._

"_Apa? Tidak kedengaran, Len."_

"_A-aku mencintaimu, Rin! Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Ketika kita bertabrakan di sini." Len setengah berteriak. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Rin mematung. Perlahan rona merah mewarnai paras ayunya._

"_A-apakah itu benar, Len?" tanya Rin memastikan._

"_Ya, Rin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku, Rin?" Kegugupan Len telah hilang tanpa jejak._

"_Tentu saja, Len. Aku juga mencintaimu!" jawab Rin. Ia langsung memeluk Len. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata birunya._

"_Hei, kenapa kau menangis, Rin? Kau tidak senang jadi pacarku?" tanya Len panik ketika melihat air mata membasahi pipi Rin._

"_Bodoh! Ini namanya air mata bahagia tahu!" jawab Rin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Len._

_Bertambah satu lagi kenangan Rin mengenai tempat ini. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu dua hati yang bersatu._

'_Keajaiban ketiga telah terjadi. Keajaiban ketiga adalah saat di mana cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Rin.'_

.

.

.

Rin menatap pohon sakura di depannya. Pohon inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas bersatunya cinta antara kedua anak manusia. Kaki jenjang Rin bergerak menjauhi tempat itu. Menuju ke sebuah arah yang sudah sering ia lewati.

.

.

.

_Tirai hitam telah terpasang di langit, menggantikan tirai biru yang sebelumnya menaungi cakrawala. Butiran-butiran seputih kapas perlahan-lahan turun dari angkasa. Beberapa di antaranya jatuh di atas sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah merajut cinta. Suhu yang tidak mendukung mendorong sang gadis untuk menggosok-gosokkan tangannya demi mempertahankan suhu tubuhnya._

"_Rin, kau lupa bawa jaket lagi ya? Padahal tadi kan sudah kuingatkan." Tanya sang pemuda._

"_Habis tadi aku terburu-buru sih. Sial sekali aku hari ini! Sudah dompetku ketinggalan, sekarang aku lupa bawa jaket." Keluh gadis yang ternyata bernama Rin._

"_Tapi gara-gara itu kan, aku jadi bebas mentraktirmu! Biasanya kau selalu menolak sih. Mau ditaruh ke mana harga diriku sebagai cowok kalau aku tidak pernah mentraktir pacarku sendiri?" balas sang pacar setengah menggoda._

"_Ternyata harga diri cowok hanya sebatas mentraktir pacar ya, Len?" Rin setengah mengejek._

"_Enak saja, Rin. Harga diri cowok bukan itu saja. Ini juga termasuk salah satunya,"_

_SET_

_Dengan gerakan mulus dan cepat, Len memakaikan jaket tebalnya pada Rin. Membuat sang gadis hanya bisa terperangah dan tersipu di detik berikutnya._

"_Mana ada cowok yang membiarkan pacarnya menggigil kedinginan sementara dirinya dibalut kehangatan?" tukas Len._

"_Ta-tapi, Len, kau hanya memakai selembar kaus tipis kan? Cewek juga tidak boleh membuat cowoknya menderita karena kecerobohannya sendiri!" Bantah Rin._

"_Kau pikir aku selemah itu? Hmm... Tapi kalau kau memaksa..." Len memamerkan cengirannya. Firasat Rin langsung tidak enak. "Sepertinya aku perlu sebuah pelukan supaya aku tidak kedinginan." Sambung Len iseng._

"_Mesum!"_

_Walaupun begitu, Rin tetap mendekati Len seraya memeluknya erat._

"_Terima kasih. Aku sayang kamu, Len."_

"_Aku juga sayang kamu, Rin."_

_Dalam keheningan malam, bibir kedua insan itu menyatu. Saling menyatakan rasa cinta mereka dengan bahasa tubuh masing-masing. Tak perlu kata-kata yang klise untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Sebuah ciuman manis dan lembut cukup untuk menyampaikan perasaan dari hati ke hati._

_Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman hangat itu berakhir. Pasokan oksigen yang menipis memaksa kedua kepala kuning itu mengakhiri ciuman mereka._

"_Rin, mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi aku ingin kau terus memelukku sampai aku mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah." Pinta Len dengan pipi merona._

_BLUSH_

"_Ba-baiklah, Len. Jika itu maumu." Jawab Rin malu-malu._

"_Ahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali! Terima kasih, pacarku yang manis!"_

_Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berkencan. Tapi Rin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Len._

'_Kenapa hari ini Len jadi manja sekali padaku?'_

_Rumah Rin memang berlawanan arah dengan rumah Len. Meski begitu, setiap ada kesempatan Len selalu mengantarkan Rin pulang, walaupun ia harus menempuh jarak dua kali lipat daripada yang seharusnya._

_Jalan menuju rumah Rin selalu ramai oleh kendaraan. Ini disebabkan karena kediaman Rin dekat dengan ruas jalan utama kota ini._

_Frekuensi turunnya butiran salju semakin tinggi. Rin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Len. Ia tak ingin pemuda bermata biru itu kedinginan karena tidak mengenakan jaket. Biarlah ia dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, yang penting Len tetap hangat._

_Ketika tengah menyeberang jalan raya, tanpa Rin sadari sebuah truk melaju kencang menuju ke arahnya yang tengah memeluk Len erat. Orang-orang di trotoar berteriak pada sepasang kekasih itu. Truk itu semakin mendekat._

"_Rin, awas!"_

_Dengan sigap Len melepas pelukan Rin dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Rin yang masih kaget jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan seraya menyaksikan tubuh kekasihnya dihantam oleh truk._

"_LEN! TIDAK! LEEEEEEEEN!"_

_._

_._

_._

Rin telah sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Tempat itu sepi. Bahkan lebih sepi daripada tempat pohon sakura tadi. Puluhan nisan berjejer rapi di depannya. Ya, tempat ini adalah sebuah pemakaman. Kaki Rin melangkah menuju sebuah makam. Makam yang selalu ia datangi di tanggal yang sama.

.

.

.

"_Telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di jalan xxx pukul tujuh tadi malam. Kecelakaan tersebut menewaskan seorang penyanyi muda yang tengah naik daun, Kagamine Len. Diduga kecelakaan tersebut disebabkan oleh kondisi jalan yang licin akibat salju yang turun terus-menerus. Penyebab pasti kecelakaan ini masih diselidiki oleh pihak berwajib._

_Sementara itu, dunia permusikan telah kehilangan seorang penyanyi yang sangat berbakat akibat kejadian tersebut. Kagamine Len adalah seorang penyanyi yang –"_

_PIP_

_Tangan Rin menekan tombol off kuat-kuat. Tangan mungilnya memeluk kedua lututnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di atas lutut. Badannya bergetar. Rin menangis. Ayah dan ibu Rin saling melempar pandang. Tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Segala cara telah mereka coba untuk menenangkan Rin. Tapi semuanya nihil. Rin terpukul, sangat terpukul atas peristiwa itu._

_._

_._

_._

Manik biru milik Rin menatap nanar batu nisan yang tertancap di depannya. Tangannya bergerak membersihkan salju yang menutupi puncak nisan itu.

KAGAMINE LEN

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Tetapi Rin masih belum bisa berlapang dada menerima kenyataan yang menyedihkan.

"Kau bohong, Len. Kau bohong! Kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku! Kau bahkan berjanji padaku! Tapi apa ini?! Kau meninggalkanku, Len! Kau meninggalkanku sendirian!" teriak Rin frustasi pada nisan yang bahkan tidak meresponinya.

.

.

.

_Seminggu telah berlalu. Rin masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Berbagai benda berserakan di lantai kamarnya yang putih bersih. Tak perlu dilihat dua kali, semua orang pasti tahu bahwa barang-barang yang berserakan itu adalah barang kenangan Rin bersama Len._

_Sang ibu membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu. Dilihatnya sang putri sedang memeluk lutut di sudut kamarnya. Ia pasti sedang menangis. Ditatapnya barang-barang yang berserakan. Puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan foto Rin bersama Len dalam berbagai pose memenuhi lantai. Di foto-foto itu, Rin tampak tersenyum lebar, seakan ingin memamerkan kebahagiaannya. Sangat berkebalikan dengan keadaan Rin saat ini._

_Perlahan sang ibu masuk dan mengambil posisi di sebelah anaknya. Sebuah pita putih tergenggam di tangan kanan Rin. Ia tahu pita apa itu. Pita itu adalah pemberian Len. Rin selalu memakai pita tersebut. Seakan pita putih itu adalah bagian dari dirinya._

_Di sebelah kanan Rin, sebuah jaket tergeletak begitu saja. Itu adalah milik Len. Rin mengenakannya saat hari itu._

_Sang ibu mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul putri tunggalnya. Rin tidak tampak terkejut. Ibunya memang selalu merangkul dirinya saat sedang sedih._

"_Waktu itu, Len manja sekali padaku," Rin mulai bercerita sambil tetap membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. Ibunya hanya diam dan mendengarkan._

"_Ia ingin aku terus memeluknya sampai aku tiba di rumah," lanjut Rin._

"_Len menciumku jauh lebih lembut daripada biasanya." Tubuh Rin mulai bergetar kembali._

"_Tak kusangka. Itu adalah saat terakhir kalinya aku memeluk Len." Rin kembali menangis. Sang ibu merangkul anaknya lebih erat lagi. Ia tidak tega melihat anaknya menderita seperti ini._

_Suara isak tangis Rin mengisi kesenyapan._

"_Bu, aku tak ingin jadi penyanyi lagi," ucap Rin di sela tangisnya._

"_Lo, kenapa?" Untuk pertama kalinya sang ibu angkat suara. Menjadi penyanyi adalah impian Rin sejak kecil. Karena itu ia kaget mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Rin._

"_Aku tidak tahan, Bu. Aku selalu teringat Len saat aku bernyanyi. Aku ingin berhenti bernyanyi, Bu."_

"_Apapun yang terbaik buatmu, Sayang." Jawab sang ibu._

_._

_._

_._

"Len, aku menderita tanpamu, Len. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini, Len!" Rin tak kuasa menahan air mata yang kini telah menuruni pipinya. Kakinya tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia kini berlutut di depan makam yang memisahkan jarak antara dirinya dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Len, aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini. Aku memang lemah, Len. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa lepas darimu." Rin kini terduduk di depan makam Len. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pita putih. Pita yang diberikan Len untuknya. Pita yang pernah menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia genggam pita itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Rin menangis. Lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Rin menangis karena Len.

"Kau lupa bawa jaket lagi, Rin."

DEG

'Suara itu...'

"Len?"

"Iya. Ini aku, Rin. Masa kau sudah lupa padaku?" Tangan Len melingkari pinggang Rin.

"Len. Len. Benarkah itu kau? Len..." Tangis Rin kembali pecah.

"Jangan menangis, Rin. Aku tahu kau selalu menangis saat ke sini. Aku sedih, Rin. Aku sedih ketika kau sedih." Jemari Len menghapus air mata di pipi Rin. Kini wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Ta-tapi, Len. Kau-kau meninggalkanku. Kau tidak menepati janjimu!" Badan Rin kembali bergetar.

"Maaf, Rin. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Maafkan aku, Rin. Maafkan aku." Kepala Len tertunduk. Keduanya sama-sama berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba bibir Rin telah menyentuh bibir Len, membuat sang pemuda kaget. Ciuman itu basah. Len bisa merasakan air mata yang masih mengalir deras.

"Aku mencintaimu, Len. Sangat."

"Aku juga, Rin. Aku senang kau mencintaiku. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus menderita seperti ini. Kumohon, lupakanlah aku dan mulailah memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tampak jauh lebih kurus tahu?" Ucapan Len membuat Rin terperangah. Rin benar-benar kaget. Ia tak menyangka Len akan mengatakan itu.

"Tapi, Len, kau lah orang yang kucintai! Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Len! Aku mencintaimu! Apakah salah memikirkan orang yang dicintainya?" bantah Rin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rin. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa berada di sampingmu. Kita sudah berbeda dunia, Rin. Seandainya bisa, aku pasti akan selalu ada bersamamu. Tapi aku tak bisa, Rin. Karena itu, carilah orang lain yang bisa ada di sampingmu kapan saja, Rin." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan pelan oleh Len.

"A-apa?! Tidak mungkin, Len! Aku mencintaimu! Hanya kau pujaan hatiku! Aku tidak bisa mencari penggantimu!" Suara Rin semakin meninggi.

"Kau harus bisa, Rin. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menderita karena aku. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik, Rin. Aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Kau bahkan membuang cita-citamu karena aku. Maafkan aku, Rin."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku bisa berbalik darimu kapan saja, Len. Aku rela berkorban apa saja demi kau. Sulit untuk melupakanmu, Len."

"Aku tahu ini sulit, Rin. Aku juga tidak mau melepaskanmu. Hanya saja keadaan memaksaku, Rin," Ucapan Len terputus. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam keheningan. "Waktuku sudah tidak banyak, Rin. Aturlah hidupmu sebaik-baiknya. Lupakanlah aku."

"Tapi–"

CUP

Bibir mereka berdua kembali bersatu. Keduanya sama-sama berlinang air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin. Berjanjilah kau akan menata hidupmu sebaik-baiknya dan menerima kenyataan ini."

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Len menghilang. Rin menangis tanpa suara.

"Ya, Len. Aku berjanji. Aku akan berusaha untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Len. Terima kasih. Tenanglah di sana." Kedua sudut bibir Rin terangkat. Ia berusaha tersenyum meski pipinya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Terima kasih, Rin. Selamat tinggal."

**THE END**

.

.

.

Author's note:

AAAAHHH! Apa ini?! Kenapa Len mati?!

Abaikan yang di atas.

Oke. Kaze datang dengan sebuah fic abal. Ini adalah fice pertama Kaze di fandom Vocaloid. Salam kenal, senpai-tachi dan reader-tachi! Awalnya kaze ragu mau bikin fic ini, tapi akhirnya jadi juga! Yeey!

Penggalan lirik lagu di atas itu dari lagu 'Kokoro' milik si kembar. Kaze cuma ambil sebagian lirik yang sekiranya pas dengan cerita. Lalu arti liriknya itu Kaze terjemahin sendiri. Jadi maaf kalau aneh. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Maafkan Kaze karena sudah bikin Len mati. Kaze sendiri sebenernya ga tega. Makanya adegan kematiannya Len jadi aneh. Sekali lagi maaf. *bungkuk lagi*

Oya, untuk cara penulisannya, maafkan Kaze jika membingungkan. Alurnya memang maju mundur.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic Kaze! Maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan di hati senpai-tachi dan reader-tachi.

With love,

Kazemaru Yuukito


End file.
